rwby unicorn
by megaman dominic
Summary: this is a remake of rwby legend of dominic feed back plz and one more thing i'm useing open office 3.3 to make these story's i'm try my best with this so plz any help would be great and this is a oc story so yeah these have not read rwby legend of dominic here are the ships OCxrubyxyangxblakexweissxvelvetxpenny jaunexpyrrha renxnora very bad grammar
1. Chapter 1

_The lady and the unicorn the abilty transin now the inner god in the human heart call hope that was my dad last words unicorn the beast of possibility that was my mom last words that was three years ago now. For two years I bein have these odd dreams in these dreams I see a girl but not same one as the least so far I only seen four girls and only four I can see them but I also can't see them all I can see is the theme of the're clothes. _

_One with hood that red like rose she the one that fills my dreams and brings me to the place you both rest._

_One with a dress it white she is cold and always yearning for something but burdened by a royal test._

_One black the beast she descends from shadows._

_One with yellow hair her beauty burn bright gold._

_But near the end I see a white armor knight with a horn on the helm then I see the beast of possibility what does it all mean please unicorn tell me what does it all mean UNICORN!._

wh (slowly opens eyes) what happen whe-where am I why can't I feel legs or left arm. "the boy ask himself he try to look at himself to see that he was nothing but a torso and arm with a hole in his chest then he heard someone call his name he look over to where it came from to see a girl with blue hair tears running down her face from her gold and silver eyes"

**forever from RVB start**

no-no no-no this can't be happening it just can't be. "the girl thought there in front of her was the boy she love dyeing before her eyes she slowly walk over to him" Dominic is that you. "the girl ask" yeah it's me Amethyst "Dominic said weakly as Amethyst got closer to him before dropping to her knees and taking him into her arms and hold him to her chest" I'm sorry I can't keep my promise but please live long (slowly move his hand to her stomic) with the twins my love and...good...bye "Dominic said with his last dying words"

In my arms close to me your body broke you soul set free you left this world my treasured friend the chapter closed but are love has no end farewell my angel you're with me always just close your eyes now (slowly she close his eyes) next time we meet it's forever

**forever end**

"somewhere between time and space a white horse look over a young boy soul," can you hear me boy. "the horse ask" yes. "the boy said" you have great power in your heart, would you willingly use that power to save a world but if you don't want to I understand. "the horse said" I'll do it. "the boy said" very well the next time you wake up your new life begins. "the horse said before he walk away" wait who are you. "the boy ask" you know who I am. "the horse said before he vanish the boy start to feel his eyes get have before closing them" unicorn.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

In a snow cover forest in vela a boy laid there in the snow his eyes close slowly he open them look up at the night sky for a moment he forgot what happen before he remember putting his hand over his eyes and sadly laugh to himself "that's right I die and I may a deal with that white horse I wonder is she still alive and twins." Dominic ask himself "I can't do anything about it now, (slowly gets up) the best thing to do is to find out where I am or what world I am on but first thing first I need to get out of this forest and yet (looks down) this planet has snow but this place I only can feel sadness." Dominic said to himself,

Dominic was walking in the snow forest looking for a way out but he couldn't help but feel he was being watch Dominic stop when he heard a wolf howl Dominic look around to find the wolf while he had his back turn the wolf attack him it knock him through a few small trees Dominic land in a open area he roll away a feet from his land of impact Dominic got up to see what hit him Dominic eyes widen at what he saw

**red like rose part 1 play**

slowly reveling it self to Dominic it look like a wolf but it also look like hollow white armor it let out a howl before it charge Dominic roll out of the way the wolf turn around and charge Dominic this time it stop in front of Dominic and lift it right paw in the air and brought it down at Dominic, Dominic jump back as it paw just miss him Dominic saw it was open Dominic ran up and punch it in the face the wolf look like it was hurt Dominic punch it again then hit it with a upper cut while Dominic was recovering from his attack the wolf smack Dominic away with a sweep of its claws

the attack knock Dominic away a few feet Dominic got up to see the wolf was a bit daze "I can't fight this thing with my bare hands I need a weapon wait whats that" Dominic look over to see what look like a sword hilt Dominic saw his chance for a weapon and ran for it Dominic grab the hilt and try to pull it out but it was stuck Dominic pull again this time the sword pop out of the ground Dominic look at the sword it was a broken long sword but in bad shape from the snow and whatever battle it was in

Dominic turn around and saw the wolf charging at him it raise its left paw and try to hit Dominic but he doge it and counterattack with a slash Dominic was able to cut off it's arm the wolf howl in pain it stood on its back legs and try to hit Dominic doge it cut off its head its body fell to the ground'

**red like rose part 1 end**

Dominic turn and left still shook in about the beast as he slowly walk away a man in the shadows watch Dominic battle "seem that boy has skills with some training he'll be a good huntsman ?!whats that." man ask himself as he saw the beast body turn into red dust the man look back at Dominic to see red glowing lines over his body the boy stop as he saw the dust

"what th these are red minovsky particles how can that be (?!looks around) I could swear I felt someone was watching me" Dominic said the man stay in the shadow but notices that the boy was acting off "why does my body feel so heavy (Dominic fell to the ground) did I over do it I can't die..." Dominic said before he pass out the man left the shadow and walk up to the boy and kneel and pick the boy up and the poor sword to and left for home

after a few hours the man-made it home with Dominic he laid Dominic on his couch the man look to see how late it was the man left for bed as the man got ready two thought were in his head one was why was that boy out in the forest second was the boy attack a beowolves with his bare hands he thought the boy was crazy or had guts a smile grow on his face' boy you and me got a lot to talk about to more 'the man said before he fell asleep

it was morning and Dominic slowly open his eyes he and saw a man siting in a chair "well finally awake I see." the man said Dominic slowly sat up "where am I." Dominic ask your in my home I must say kid you got guts for attack a beowolves with your bare hands and fight it with old rust thing." the man said holding up the old red katana beowolves?...that what it was." Dominic ask "yeah what its not like you never heard a grim beast before." the man said Dominic not say anything

"well anyway I have a few books I want you to read now then I have to head to signal." the man said as he got up and left "signal is that a school." Dominic ask "yes its a school for hunters its all in these books bye." the man said before he left Dominic just sigh "well at lest i'll know this world better." Dominic said and walk over to the books he grab one and open it and started reading

it was a few hours now and Dominic read all the books the man left him he learn that this world had more advanced weapons but he did find it odd that everything ran on dust when he read about the faunus he felt sorry for them he would love to meet one but the Grimm a beast of darkness he understand the need for hunters but he didn't like how young hunter are Dominic thought did the man want him to become hunter.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

"Is that why the white horse sent me here to fight but then again I'm only good for fighting but...stilll would she be happy if she found out I'm alive in another world...I wounder did she have the twins and now they have to live with out a father even though not mine by blood they still were the kids of the women I love they were my kids blood or not but why do I feel like that amethyst is telling to become a hunter." Dominic thought as he laid on the couch he look over to see he miss a book

"Look like I miss one. Dominic said to himself as he pick up the last book he read the title hunter own weapons Dominic read the book to his surprise hunters make their own custom weapons" so hunter make there own weapons to fit there combat style that very good ideal". Dominic said to himself as the man return "I see that you read all the books so what do you think". the man ask

"are you doing this to get me to become a hunter and don't lie". Dominic said "so you figer it out uh well I knew you find out but yes I saw your fight with that beowolve and I could tell you never fought a beowolve but you also fought like you never heard of the Grimm but you have skill you just need training so what do you say kid do you want to become a hunter". the man ask

"one thing I need to know first do all hunters have there own weapons". Dominic ask "yes everyone who's a hunter". the man said Dominic thought long and hard "I'll do it on one condition you tell me know if you see and one caring this". Dominic said and handed the man a picture of a pistol he never seen a pistol like this "its a family item so..." Dominic trill off "I get you got your self a deal". the man said "now get some rest you start training tomorrow night". the man said as he headed for bed Dominic lead on the couch and went to sleep

Dominic lead on couch asleep the man left his room to find Dominic still asleep the man walk up to Dominic and pock him in the face Dominic woke up after one pock "so todays the day my training starts." Dominic ask as he stand up "yeah now come I'm takeing you to signal" the man said "why there". Dominic ask "that make training you more easy". the man said okay let's go Dominic said before he grab the broken sword and fallow the man

Dominic and the man was on an airship on there way to signal Dominic was look out one of the window as the man look around as if he was looking for someone Dominic notices and turn to the man "Hey is there something wrong". Dominic ask "No it's just she should be here by now". the man said looking around "She?...she who". Dominic ask just before a red blur pass him and hug the man Dominic look at what had just ran pass him it was a young girl with black and red hair but what caught Dominic eyes was the red hood she had

"Uncle Qrow it's so good to see you". the girl said Its good to see you to Ruby". Qrow said before Ruby let him go ruby turn around to see a boy look at her she look at the boy he had a navy blue shirt under an old unzip white jacket with sleeves and white jeans both look at each other for very long time they're eyes were lock with each other both felt something Dominic could see the kindness in her heart but also a great sadness the same sadness he felt at the snow forest and ruby felt something new she never felt before it was like a connection

Qrow saw two looking at each other deep in each other eye's Qrow saw they made it to signal Qrow snap his fingers to get the two attention "Sorry to ruin your moment but where here". Qrow said "Oh sorry uncle". Ruby said "Uncle you are family". Dominic ask "Yeah this is my uncle Qrow I'm Ruby rose whats your name". Ruby ask "His un wait I never ask you your name". Qrow said "Anacletus Dominic and before you ask I don't have a last name". Dominic said "You don't have a last name come everyone has a last name you got to have one". Ruby said

"that's the thing I can't remember as if it never existed but I can't do anything about it but I'm focus on become a hunter". Dominic said "Well you got a point so for now let focus on your training". Qrow said "What but Qrow you were helping me". Ruby said with a pout "Don't worry Ruby I'm still training I'm just gone see what level he's at for now Dominic why don't you take a look around signal because you be here for three to two years". Qrow said before him and ruby walk off leaving Dominic alone Dominic took Qrow word and walk around signal

"Hey uncle Qrow if I didn't know any better you know him". Ruby said as they walk "Well I found him in the snow forest I don't know why he was out there not even arm Qrow said "Not even arm is he crazy Ruby said a bit shock "Oh it don't stop there he also ran into a beowolve and fought with his bare hands before he found a rusted broken sword in the snow and kill it with the old thing Qrow said before the two stop walk "He did all that". Ruby ask "Yeah now were we last time". Qrow said

Dominic was walking around signal and nobody is there "Why is no one here is there no school today". Dominic ask as he walk around signal he found Ruby andQqrow they didn't seem to have seen him "Ok are you ready Ruby". Qrow ask "Yeah I'm ready". Ruby said before pull out a giant scythe Dominic jaw drop at the size of her weapon "that's her weapon its huge how can she wield something that big". Dominic ask himself before he saw the 3 droids that Ruby was standing in front of "Ok let's do this". Qrow said'

The 3 droids eyes light up red and charge ruby one try to punch her ruby doge and cut off the droid arms she then cut it in two from the waist the second one try to jump on her ruby cut it into scrap before it could reach her the last one fire at ruby but ruby use her speed to get in close and rip it to shreds Dominic watch his jaw drop at ruby fighting ability "That was badass I never seen a girl kick ass like that before". Dominic thought Qrow saw Dominic and could tell he was amaze by Ruby

"It look like you have fan Ruby". Qrow said pointing at Dominic Ruby look to see Dominic staring at her ruby blush at the fact that someone amaze at her skill but also it was boy and a boy she feels they have a connection "Well Dominic now that Ruby done with her training why don't we test your skill". Qrow said as one droid pop up Dominic nod he step in front of the droid while ruby walk over to Qrow Dominic pull out the rusted broken long sword ruby could the sword would break on the first swing "Ok go". Qrow said

the droid turn on and charge Dominic with blades ready the droid raise its right arm and use a downswing at Dominic Dominic use the broken sword to block the attack Dominic push the droid back the droid land on it feet Dominic charge the droid Dominic aim for its left arm the droid block Dominic attack with its left blade arm Dominic push harder againt the droid blade then with one more push Dominic sword cut through the droids blade then both Dominic and the droid attack the droid last blade broke Dominic sword was cut down to the hilt

Dominic throw the sword away the droid switch back to its hand Dominic at the droid and throw a punch with his right hand the droid caught his punch Dominic punch again with his left hand but the droid caught it to Dominic and the droid were in a deadlock after a few seconds Qrow and ruby saw the red lines appear on Dominic outfit and on the sides of his face one more big line appear under his eyes

**MOBILE SUIT start**

Dominic pull back his right arm and droid lost its hold of Dominic hand Dominic then punch again the droid punch back both they're fist clash then Dominic hand went right through the droids arm and destroy it Dominic use his right hand and karate chop the droids left arm off Dominic got his left arm free the stave the droids chest with his bare hand and pull some wires out then Dominic punch the droids neck with his right arm as he pull his hand back the droids head jump up and down do to it neck damage Dominic step back the droid shake a little bit before it fell to the ground

**MOBILE SUIT end**

Ruby just stare at Dominic Qrow look at his scroll then back at Dominic "Well Dominic that's do for to day...Dominic?". Qrow said then he notices Dominic was bit daze then the red line on both Dominic and his outfit vanish before he fell ruby ran to his side and help him up "Dominic are you ok". Ruby ask help holding Dominic up "Sorry I kind black out there so did I win". Dominic ask before he saw the droid "Oh I guess I did". Dominic said as Qrow walk up to Dominic and Ruby well you have the skills I say you're at Ruby level Qrow said

"You mean that". Dominic ask "Yep now I have somethings to do so Ruby you and Dominic wait here for a few moments". Qrow said before walking over to a computer Ruby look at Dominic to see he was handsome again she blush than she hear Qrow coming over to them "Well Dominic bein put in the school computer now then Ruby why don't you go help Dominic get what he needs". Qrow said "M-m-me why me". Ruby ask stuttering "Well you and Dominic same to get along very well". Qrow said Ruby just blush before nodding "Come on Dominic let's go". Ruby said shyly before her Dominic left

"So tell me again why are we going shopping". Dominic ask as he and Ruby walk back to the air ship "Well one we need to get you the parts to make your weapon two we need to get the ammo for it three". Ruby stop with what she was saying when she saw Dominic right hand before she grab it to see it was cover in cut brusis and bleeding "Dominic how did your hand get like this". Ruby said hold Dominic hand "It most have come from the fight". Dominic said "Come on we need to bandage this". Ruby said

Ruby was bandaging up Dominic hand after words they arrive at down town vale they were standing in front of a shop "Schness all one". Dominic read the sign out loud "Yeah it's a shop that sell dust weapon parts and armor so come". Ruby said before dragging Dominic in with her "Ok what should we get first". Ruby ask as Dominic got up "Lets get armor first". Dominic said Ruby nod and went to the armor area they saw big knight suits light armor as they look around Dominic saw large amount of armor pieces "Hey old man how much for the pieces". Dominic ask Ruby look at the pieces "All them 100 len". the old man said "And the shield". Ruby ask "150". the old man said "We'll take them Ruby pay the old man Dominic and ruby went back to the front of the shop

"So weapon parts next". Ruby said Dominic nod they went to the weapon parts area Dominic found five swords handles and gun parts Ruby pay for parts ruby notices three barrels types one's a gatling gun the seconds one was a bazooka and the last one was a stander barrel the bought the ammo and left the shop just out the door Ruby got a call Qrow "Hey Ruby how are things". Qrow said

"Yeah Dominic just got done why". Ruby ask "Well you see Dominic and you get along so well and you and him will taking the same class so Dominic will be staying with you and yang anyway bye Ruby". Qrow said before he cut the call Dominic was looking at Ruby yell into her cell but stop and turn to Dominic

"Come on Dominic you be staying at my place". Ruby said before she started to walk Dominic just follow while they walk Dominic saw a shop "Ruby wait". Dominic said Ruby stop and turn around to Dominic "What is it". Ruby ask "There something I need in that shop". Dominic said pointing at the shop Ruby look at the shop "What do you need in an engine shop". Ruby ask "Well you see my dad was working an engine that I can make and the parts are in that shop". Dominic said Ruby nod and both went in and bought the parts Dominic and ruby arrive at Rubys home and went in

"Looks like yangs not home". Ruby said "Who's yang Dominic ask "My big sister she'll be going to beacon soon". Ruby said "Beacon...isnt that one of the top hunter schools Dominic said before he laid on the couch "Yeah anyway Dominic we should? Hu". Ruby said as she turn around to find Dominic fast asleep she walk over sit next to Dominic and started to pet his head "He's pretty hot when I'm near him this feeling in my chest...I need to ask yang about this feeling


	4. Chapter 4 yang and dominic

"Come at me and you see I'm more than meets the eye~". A woman on a motorcycles sing as she pull up to a house and got off her motorcycles that had a firing blaze look she took off her yellow helmet and reveal her long blonde hair and put the helmet on her motorcycles and walk up to the door and open the door "Ruby I'm home". The woman said she look around for Ruby till she found her on the couch but she saw Ruby in a clinging position she look at what Ruby was clinging to

Ruby was dreaming but unlike her dreams before of sweets and being a hunter the only thing she was dreaming of was her and Dominic becoming great hunters and him feeding her sweets right now her Dominic were under a tree with Dominic wearing his outfit but with a black hood like hers ruby was happy that feeling in her chest was there then she notices it was getting hot then really hot

Ruby eyes shot open to see her sister she notices two thing one ember celica active secondly her eyes were red "Ruby...what...is this!". Yang almost yell Ruby look at her position she was clinging to Dominic Ruby blush red like a rose "Wa-wa-wa-wait it's not what you think Yang I fell asleep and I just happen to end up like that and he was asleep before I was". Ruby said while red in the face "That still doesn't tell me why he's here". Yang said fire flicking from her hair "I can explain just calm down". Ruby said Yang clam her self...a bit and let Ruby tell her whats going on

"So if I got this right Qrow found him in the snow forest and he fought a beowolves with his bare hands before he found an old broken long sword then Qrow convince him to become a hunter and he's going to signal and you and him will be together in the same classes and to top it all off Qrow told you his staying here right". Yang said "Yes as for how long your guest is as good as mine". Ruby said "Then why were you sleeping with him". Yang ask then she saw Ruby face turn red "Well you see I don't know why but when I'm near him this feeling in my chest I don't know what it is but when I look into his eyes I feel a connection". Ruby said before look at Dominic

"So whats his name". Yang ask now fully calm down...mostly "Anacletus Dominic and he doesn't have a last name as for he knows he can't remember it". Ruby said Yang look at Dominic then the clock "Alright I'll let this slide but tomorrow I want to spend some time with him ok". Yang said "Ok". Ruby said "Good now let's head to bed it's getting late". Yang said before getting up ruby nod and both went to bed

'The next day Yang woke up first and head to the living room to see if Dominic woke up when she got there she saw three things one there was a fully white suit of armor with a single horn helmet the second was weapons next to the suit was a rifle a bazooka a shield and five sword handles three Dominic putting an engine inside a backpack she saw Dominic smile he got up and walk over to the five sword she saw Dominic put two of the sword handle in the backpack then two in the forearm of the armor Dominic then put the backpack on the armor then attached the bazooka to the backpack

"There all done Ruby will be drooling over this". Dominic said and not notices Yang standing behind him Yang walk up to him and tip his shoulder Dominic turn around to see a girl with beautiful bright gold hair and lilac eyes staring right into his Yang was looking at Dominic she was going to have word with him but stop when she look into his eyes she just stand there looking into his eyes after a little bit Yang regain herself "I'm yang xiao long and your Dominic right". Yang said with a blush "Yeah is there something wrong I felt angry aim at me coming from you". Dominic ask "Oh that". Yang said still blushing she told Dominic why she was angry

"So that why your mad". Dominic said while he was checking his armor "Yeah she my little sis you know". Yang said "I understand". Dominic said "Anyway I'm going get dress so we can go off". Yang said as she left to go change "Off what do you mean by that".Dominic ask "Well see you going to be staying with us I want to get to know you". Yang said from room "Oh ok". Dominic said and stop working on his armor and waited for Yang when Yang return her Dominic left

Ruby woke up to see a note from Yang saying her and Dominic were gone she felt a bit mad at Yang but she didn't know why when she got to the living room her jaw drop at what she saw Dominic finish both his weapons and his armor Ruby drool at the sight she run up to the armor to get a closer look at it after words she notices somethings one the armor had slight open cracks second was the shield was completely changed from when they bought it she didn't know how Dominic did but she was wanting know how to do that the three the backpack had thrusters like things on it "How did Dominic do this mm whats this". Ruby ask herself as she saw a blueprint and pick it up Minovsky ultracompact fusion reactor". Ruby read the blueprint before look back at the armor

Right now Dominic and yang were riding bumblebee yang would stop at shops clubs you name she stop after they're 6th stop "Yang why are stopping at all these places". Dominic ask "I'm just looking for someone come on". Yang said before she got on bumblebee "Hey Yang do you have a BF". Dominic ask before he got on as well "No why do ask". Yang said before she started bumblebee and diving off

"Well I just thought you did you have the looks and the body". Dominic said he blush at the last part as they ride bumblebee "Yeah I can see why you say that I had a few before but they all dump me". Yang said as she drive "You why your hot you got big breast a nice ass beautiful hair eyes voice and did I say your really sexy". Dominic said only to just realise what he said before blushing red only now realise Yang stop on the side of the road "Do you mean all that". Yang ask blushing "Ye-yeah". Dominic said still blushing Dominic saw Yang start bumblebee back up and started to drive Dominic just sigh Yang on the other hand felt happy

Why do I feel like this I mean guys comment my body before but I can't remember the last time a guy comment me on my hair eyes or voice but that won't mean anything when he see the real me... now that I think about it "Yang thought she took a look at Dominic to see he was well fit "Hey Dominic how old are you". Yang ask still driving "I'm 16 why do you ask". Dominic ask "Just wanted to know so do you have a GF". Yang ask "No I don't never did". Dominic lie "Oh well sorry to her that". Yang said "So what were your ex's like". Dominic ask "Most of them were dick's and most of them like my body really but some were nice but after they found out I was becoming a hunter they saw my weapon and dump me after words Yang said

"That is the dumbest thing to dump a girl for". Dominic said before he realise how late it was he then notices they were slowing down before they stop in front of a night club "This is the last place after word will head home ok". Yang said as she turn bumblebee off "Oh before I forget "Yang said before she kiss Dominic on the lips and head in Dominic shook his head before he fellow suit "Why do I have the feeling this going to end bad and not for us". Dominic said before he went in

Inside Dominic could see Yang walking up to the bar Dominic look around the club to see it was a dance club he then saw two girls looking at him both look same they also had the same outfit but one was light blue the other dark red Dominic could tell they were twins he also notices a lot of guys in suits with red sunglasses Dominic then heard something he look over to see Yang painfully grab a guys balls Dominic saw of these suit guys notices rush over Dominic saw a few look at him Dominic then saw Yang let the man go and he walk off Dominic saw suit guys back off him and Yang Dominic saw yang fellow him playing the sorry let's make up kiss thing Dominic look back to see the guys from before were still looking at him Dominic heard like someone was punch he look to see who only to see the full-grown man fly 8 feet in the air before hitting a pillar look back to see yang throw the punch

Dominic saw the suit guys run at Yang Dominic saw yang jump up high in the air Dominic saw her bracelet's turn into gauntlets and saw Yang ground pawn the floor Dominic saw burst fire from the attack knocking the guys on they're ass "Holy fuck she really strong". Dominic said as he watch her fight Dominic saw some guys come at him Dominic saw he had no way out Dominic put his fist's up ready to fight

**I BURN album version start**

Dominic ran at the first guy and throw a punch right in to his face the first guy counter with punch to the gut Dominic dodge and counter with an upper cut Dominic send the guy over his pal's the second guy rush Dominic with an axe Dominic put his right arm up to block the axe the axe hit Dominic forearm the guy try to pull his axe out only to find it stuck in Dominic arm Dominic use this to his aid Dominic pull his arm back pulling the guy in to punch him with his left fist Dominic punch the guy hard in the face breaking his nose the guy lost his hold on the axe Dominic then punch him with his right arm with the axe still in the punch send the second guy into some tables

Dominic pull out the axe to see a small bit of blood come from the cut Dominic look over to see Yang fighting the twin Dominic started to run to her but one more guy jump in front of him with a sword Dominic put the axe in his right hand Dominic then charge the last guy swinging the axe at him the guy dodge all of Dominic attacks the guy knock the axe out of Dominic hand before slicing Dominic in the chest Dominic jump back before he drop to one knee Yang look over to see Dominic bleeding from his chest

"Dominic!". Yang cry Dominic look over to Yang before seeing guy right front of him with his sword coming down on Dominic's shoulder when the blade hit Dominic shoulder the blade reflect off the guy was caught off by this Dominic took this moment and punch the guy right in the face Dominic then grab the guys sword from his hand Dominic punch the guy in the gut Dominic then throw the sword through the neck collar of the guys suit sticking him to a near by wall Dominic look over to see Yang staring at the man she grab before "Yang!". Dominic yell before he ran at the guy the guy saw Dominic and shot a rocket at Dominic the rocket send him past yang and behind the bar

Dominic daze from the attack got up to see Yang hit a glass table he felt a rush of energy through his body the guy notices Dominic body was starting to glow blue Dominic then heard Yang get up the guy saw the blue glow vanish Dominic saw Yang lilac eyes turn red she hit her fists together as fire burst from her she then rush the guy dodging his rockets before she throw a barrage of punches before throwing a powerful right hook sending the guy back a few feet the guy look to see he had a lock of her hair something told him that guy is fuck and he was right looking to see yang was piss before another burst of fire came from her something told Dominic he did before a explosion happen

**I BURN Album end**

"Out side Ruby was walking down the street before she saw a man land on the ground in front of a club before Yang jump down in front of her "Yang is that you". Ruby ask "Oh hey sis". Yang said rubbing the back of her head "What are you doing her". Ruby ask "Its a long story". Yang said as Dominic was coming out of the club behind her and walking up to the two "Yang are you ok". Dominic ask "Yeah I'm fine but are you ok you got hurt". Yang said Ruby look to where Yang was talking about she saw the large cut on his chest and the cut on his forearm "Yang how could you let Dominic get hurt come on we need to bandaged you up". Ruby said before dragging Dominic home

At home Ruby bandaged Dominic up she was surprise both his wounds were not as bad as they look but still needed to be bandaged up "Hey Dominic can you tell me what that Minovsky ultracompact fusion reactor thing is". Ruby ask "Oh that that's the engine my dad was working on you can see it in action some other time ok Ruby". Dominic said "Oh wanted to see it". Ruby whine "Anyway it's getting late and your all fix up night". Ruby said before she head to bed but stop "Oh and I think Yang likes you". Ruby said before she went to bed Dominic went and laid on the couch

"Ruby really does care a lot for me...dose she no I'm over think". Dominic thought before he fell asleep

Ruby was asleep dreaming of her and Dominic being hunters Dominic and her living happily she then saw she was in a forest cover with snow she then heard gun fire she ran to the sounds only for her to meet horror in front of her was Dominic dead on the ground with a hole in his chest there was a figer standing over him she look up to see it was a black version of Dominic armor she saw it holding Dominic's heart she saw it look at her she a red light come from it before it charge her

"AH (panting) it was dream but it felt so real I need to check on Dominic". Ruby said and ran to check on Dominic she made it to the living to see Dominic fast asleep she wanted to go back to her room but she couldn't leave Dominic so she got on the couch with Dominic and laid her head next his and fell back asleep and return to her happy dreams

Yang was dreaming of her Dominic and Ruby spending time together but it was just her and Dominic holding each other in a loving way then she was in there house living room she felt a dark aura near her she slow turn around to see a black version of Dominic armor a red light came from its head before it charge her

"AHA (panting) it was a dream but why did I feel so much angry from that thing I need to check on Dominic". Yang said before she dash to the living to see Ruby and Dominic sleeping together she also notices Ruby holding on to him Yang move over to pick her up and take her back to her room but when she try Ruby tighten her hold on Dominic Yang saw this Yang shack Ruby to get up after a few shacks Ruby woke up to see Yang "Ruby what are doing". Yang ask "I had a very bad nightmare please Yang let me sleep with Dominic". Ruby said "Ok Ruby I'm going back to bed". Yang said before slowly walk away "Wait Yang...did you had bad nightmare to and don't lie".Ruby said Yeah I did". Yang said "Do you want to join us". Ruby ask Yang turn around to see Ruby already move for her "Yeah I like thanks sis". Yang said before she got on the couch with Dominic and Ruby both her and Ruby feel asleep and had happy dreams


	5. Chapter 5 Blake Yang and Weiss

The next morning Dominic woke up to see Ruby and Yang on top of his chest Dominic only had two things running in his mind one why are they sleeping with him and why did they look like they're sleeping with the man they love two why did he feel like someone is really piss at him Dominic than saw Ruby and Yang wake up two see Dominic looking at them.

"Ruby Yang you mine telling what's going on." Dominic ask before he sat up "We had a very bad nightmare and we couldn't sleep so..." Ruby said as she look at Yang Dominic look into they're eye's he could see it scary them "Please tell me what happen." Dominic ask Ruby look away "I was in the snow forest then I heard gun fire I ran to where it came from when I got there I...saw you dead on the ground with a hole in your chest with your heart rip out and a black version of your armor was cover in blood and in its right hand was your heart then it charge at me and I woke up after that."

By the time Ruby was done she was almost about to cry Yang pull Ruby into a caring hug Yang look at Dominic to see he was thinking hard "A black version of my armor" Dominic said before looking away "Banshee." Dominic said in a dark tone Ruby and Yang saw red lines appear on his body Ruby and Yang felt pain rage and sadness coming from Dominic Ruby and Yang move over to Dominic and pull him into a loving hug to calm him down then they saw the red lines started to turn green before they vanish

"Dominic are you ok" Ruby ask Dominic didn't say anything Ruby tighten her hold that snap Dominic out of his thought's and turn to her and Yang Dominic saw the two were really worry "I'm sorry that name I just" Dominic said before Ruby hold his hand up to him "Dominic why don't we stop talking about this ok." Ruby said Dominic and Yang nod "Ok so who want's breakfast" Ruby ask "I do "Yang said "I'm good "Dominic said Ruby look a bit sad but nodded and went to make breakfast leaving Dominic and Yang alone

"Yang I want to talk about last night at the club" Dominic said and turn to Yang "Is what I saw last night the reason you got dump" Dominic said Yang only nod "Yang what I saw you do last night was fucking badass" Dominic said Yang turn to Dominic eyes widen "Do you mean that you don't mind" Yang said shock "Hell yeah these ex's of yours are blind to not see the gem they had." Dominic said Yang move a little closer "Ok um Dominic maybe later you and I could watch tv." Yang said blushing "Yeah ok but right now I'm going to take a walk ok" Dominic said before he got up Yang then stop him "Here I want you to have it" Yang said and put a nickles around his it was shape like a flaming heart "thank you Yang" Dominic said Yang nodded and Dominic left

Dominic was walking down the street he was not really looking where he was going after a few moments Dominic round a corner and bump into somebody Dominic look down to see who he bump into his eyes widen at who he was looking at it was a girl with a white dress white boots white hair in a ponytail on the right side of her head and blue eye's and a scar over one of them Dominic put his hand out

The girl look up to see who ran into her she saw the boy's hand out she took the boy's hand and he pull her up she dust herself "Do you know who I am." the girl said "Nope I don't know who you are" Dominic said the girl eyes widen "I'm Weiss schness heiress of the schness dust compney" Weiss said "Ok anyway I'm Anacletus Dominic." Dominic said "I never heard of a name like that before anyway I need to be somewhere so goodbye." Weiss said and walk off Dominic sigh and want on with his walk

Later Dominic was walking past a book store as he did a girl with long black hair with a bow and amber eyes walk past him Dominic saw three guys run his way "There she is get her." one of the men said Dominic turn around to see the girl run away the men push him out of the way Dominic saw the were heading to a dead-end Dominic ran after them something told him to help her

After a short run Dominic catch up to see the three guys corner the girl Dominic saw they guy haven't notices him Dominic saw the girl on the ground Dominic saw one of guys had a knife and was walking up to the girl Dominic ran and grab the guy's arm "Hey what the hell kid this girl is a no good Faunus." the guy said the girl look up to see Dominic holding the guy's arm Dominic punch the guy hard in the side of his face knocking the guy out his two pal's charge at Dominic he dodge the two's attack and spin kick the two knocking both of them

Dominic turn around and walk up to the girl and knee to her Dominic saw her bow was gone and saw the two cat ears on her head Dominic saw they were down Dominic know she was scary Dominic reach behind her ears scratch them the girl's eyes open slowly before she purr after a few moments she was rubbing her head into his chest Dominic saw her bow and pick it up the girl felt her ears were no longer being scratch she saw how close she was to Dominic and push herself away before she talk

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I never felt that thing before" the girl said "You mean me scratching your ears " Dominic said "That was you" the girl said "Yeah by the are you a Faunus" Dominic ask "Yes I'm a Faunus why you should tell" the girl said "Well I never saw a Faunus before" Dominic said the girl look at him in shock "How could you never seen a Faunus be for" the girl ask shock "Well there was no Faunus where I live so yeah but right now that doesn't matter are you ok" Dominic ask "Yeah I'm fine thank you" the girl said "Good by I'm Anacletus Dominic and you are" Dominic ask "I'm Blake nice to meet you Dominic" Blake said "nice to meet you to Blake and here's your bow back (Dominic give Blake her bow back and put it back on) may I ask why you hide your ears." Dominic ask "I don't want to talk about it anyway I need to get going." Blake said as she got up Dominic stand up as well "Ok be safe." Dominic said as Blake left

Earlier at Ruby and Yang's home Yang and Ruby was eating breakfast Ruby was giving Yang an angry look after a few moment Yang couldn't stand it anymore "Ok what did I do" Yang said "You let Dominic leave without you or me going with him he hasn't even heal from last night" Ruby said "Is this because you have a crush on him" Yang ask wetch cause Ruby to blush "So what if I do have a crush on him his my first guy friend" Ruby said

"Well maybe I like him to" Yang said Ruby eyes widen "Yang you can't like him because I like him" Ruby said only to cover her mouth after words Ruby just stare at Yang before she ran to her room leaving Yang alone "Man I need to talk with her." Yang said before she went to her sister's room she saw the door was close she try to open it to only find it was lock she sigh and went to her room unknown to her Ruby was planning something in her room "There's no way I'm losing Dominic to sis" Ruby said

Back with Dominic he was walking to the night club from last night when he walk in the club was like it was last night Dominic saw the guy who Yang grab standing in front of some guys in suits then they left and left the man alone Dominic walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder the man turn around to see Dominic "Hey kid what do you think you're doing here...wait your that kid from last you were with that girl" The man said Dominic nodded "And your are" Dominic ask "Junior" Junior said Dominic look around to see junior's men walk up to the slowly "I'm Dominic and why I'm here is did you put something in these rocket's" Dominic ask "I don't have to tell you" Junior said Dominic just sigh before saying

"You ask for it" Dominic said "Oh what you gone punch me like that slu-" was all Junior got to say before Dominic punch him as hard has he could sending Junior a good few away Dominic saw junior's men run at him Dominic dodge kick and punch each of the men Dominic saw a guy with a bear head pull out a tommy gun Dominic saw some stairs that lead to the cat walk he was on Dominic ran as fast as he could up the stairs to the catwalk the bear guy started shooting just missing Dominic Dominic felt sharp pain all over his body as bullets scrap him Dominic kept dodging the bullets till he heard a click sound then started running at the bear guy the bear guy try to hit Dominic with the but of the gun Dominic duck punch him near a wall then saw a DJ booth he drag the bear guy over and slam his head agents it before throwing him over the edge

Dominic look over to see the twins walk up to him from the main floor Dominic pull out a small card and put it in the DJ booth and it started to play a song Dominic jump down as the song play Dominic got this uneasy feeling when he look at the twin a feeling as he know them unknown to him the twins felt the same way

**Clockup flowers [Shibayan Records] start**

the twins rush Dominic both attack him in sink Dominic had a hard time dodging but some how he could see how they move but they were faster than him so he got cut many time Dominic then notice a time lag in they're attacks the one in ice blue attack first then the one in dark red attack a split second after if he could hit one of them in that moment he had a shot at winning Dominic dodge the light blue one attack during the attack Dominic saw the dark rad one next move Dominic took his chances Dominic attack the light blue one knocking her out of her sister sink as he attack he also dodge the dark red one attack Dominic saw he was in the middle of the twins Dominic turn and jump up punching the dark red one in the gut with his right arm while he kick the light blue on in the gut with his left leg knock the two out

Dominic turn around to see Junior walking to him with a rocket launcher Dominic remember that the same one from last night Junior fire a rocket at him Dominic got hit by the rocket Dominic dodge secend one Dominic look to see more coming at him Dominic put up his arms to block the rockets a total of 10 rockets hit Dominic before Junior jump to him and hit him with a giant bat sending Dominic into a glass table Dominic got up with shards of glass in him then his entire body started to glow blue before it faded with some part's still glowing Dominic rush junior dodging his rockets Dominic got right up to him hit him with a barrage of punches the finishing it off with an upper cut

Junior was send back a few away a nickles Dominic saw the nickle in Junior's hands Dominic then throw his arms back then six blue wing appear on his body two large one on his back two started from his chest and ended at his shoulders and the last one's appear on his lower back Dominic set up for a charge Junior close his eye's knowing what was going to happen next Dominic then Dash at Junior like a blue blaze end it with a powerful right hook an Junior's face that cause a blue explosion

**Clockup Flowers [Shibayan Records] end**

Back with Yang and Ruby it was dark and Dominic has not come back yet now the two were worry they were about to run out the door when they heard the front door open fallow by grunts groans and moans of pain the two dash to the front door to see Dominic in it cover in bullet wounds cuts all over his body stab wounds glass shards in his body and the remain of rockets in his arms also he was dripping blood from all these wounds Dominic try to speak but was stop by Ruby grabbing his jacket and pull him into the house Ruby drag Dominic to the living room and put him on the couch "Dominic how did this happen who did this to you" Ruby cry in a very worry tone Yang then came into the living room with a first aid kit Yang open it both her and Ruby started to bandage Dominic up and Ruby still waiting for Dominic to tell her how this happen

"Well remember that night club Yang blow up" Dominic said both of them nodded "Well you see I went back there to see if that guy put something in these rockets and one thing lead to another and I fight him his guy and twin and I punch Junior just like you Yang ended the same way to" Dominic said before Ruby pull the last glass shard out and bandage it now that Dominic was fully bandage up Ruby grab Dominic and drag him to her room once in her room she lock the door so Yang couldn't get in leaving her and Dominic alone Dominic Ruby turn to Dominic who was on the floor

Ruby jump on top of him Dominic sat back up to see Ruby crying "Dominic please never leave without me again if something happen to you I don't know what I'll do" Ruby said while she cry Dominic open his mouth to speak but was stop by Ruby kissing him his eyes widen as Ruby kiss him before he close them and kiss back after few moments Ruby broken the kiss both of them were panting for are air Ruby laid her head against Dominic's chest Dominic look down to see ruby sound asleep Dominic pick her up and put her in her bed and tuck her in Dominic was about to leave when something tug on his hand Dominic look down to see Ruby holding his hand like a little girl Dominic sat next to Ruby's bed and fell asleep

Unknown to them lilac eyes were watching them through the key hole said eyes only saw the kiss and after "Sorry Ruby but you and I want the same thing Yang gets what she want no and or buts about it" Yang said to herself as she walk to her room

Elsewhere Weiss was in a five-star hotel she had one of her butler's look up on Dominic her butler return with information on Dominic and gave it to Weiss "Lets see here his in-roll at signal his first name; Anacletus second name Dominic last name has no known last name that's odd battles record two known battles; first was against beowolve second was a training battle odd it doesn't say anything about his fight with the beowolve aura status; unknown semblance; unknown notable appearance's; for some unknown reason red lines appear on his body it is unknown why they appear but it boost his overall fighting skill do to this he's bein push a year by one of the staff said staff knows Dominic will be a great huntsmen"

Weiss sigh a few thing were going through her head one was Dominic not having a last name ether he was hiding something or he took a head wound from the beowolve second was the red lines was it cause by his aura but his aura status was unknown then again the red lines may be a semblance side effect she wanted answers she told her butlers to find Dominic the butlers nodded and left

Elsewhere blake was sitting on a roof she was thinking about Dominic he save her and made her really happy so she fellow Dominic when she saw Dominic went in a night club she jump to the roof of the club and watch from a roof window there were a few time's she was about to jump down and help him but Dominic gain the upper hand everytime she saw his fight with Junior when she saw his wings she was in a transce she felt like she could tell him anything after word she saw he was really hurt but he don't look like he was in much pain but she fellow to keep a eye on him till got home when she found were he live she left to find a place to sleep knew what she was going to do tomorrow

The next day Dominic woke up to the smell of breakfast Dominic look to see Ruby let go of his hand in her sleep Dominic got up and fellow the smell to the kitchen door he open it to see Yang waiting in naked apron Dominic face turn red Yang turn to see Dominic face red as Ruby's hood "Like what you see Dominic you know I did all of this for you" Yang said before she walk up to Dominic she pull Dominic to the table she put his food on the table Dominic eat his breakfast all the while Yang stand next to him when he was done Yang clean the dish while she did Dominic ask "Yang why did you do this" Dominic ask Yang knew what Dominic asking about "Well I just wanted to do something nice for you that's all" Yang said Dominic just sigh then they heard the door bell Dominic went to get it when he open it and it was Blake

"Hey Dominic is it ok you and I go for a walk" Blake ask "Dominic who's at the door" Yang ask from the kitchen "Someone I met we're going for walk ok later " Dominic said and push Blake out the door and close it after few moments of walking Blake spoke "Dominic who was that earlier" Blake ask "That was one of the two girls I'm living with" Dominic said Blake blush a bit "So how long have you live with them" Blake ask "Just three days why do you ask I don't have thing with them well from what happen last night both have crush with one making out with me the other doing the naked apron thing it's a bit funny the apron one is 17 the other who made out with me is 15 and I'm 16" Dominic said Blake was blushing full red

"Um Dominic last night is why I came and got you I fellow you and I saw you fight these guys at that night club and I just want to say when I saw you fight these twins you fought them I could tell you never fought anybody like them but beat them only after fighting them for little bit then you fought that guy with the rockets your body started glowing blue and then you grow blue wings and when I saw them I was in trance by them and when you punch that guy it look like a hero strike down his enemy" Blake said Dominic saw a bench near by so Dominic pull Blake over for to sit down

"And you want to know how I did it right" Dominic said Blake nodded "Sorry to tell I don't know how when I fought the twin I somehow saw they're move's before they made them but they were faster than me so I got cut a lot and my body glowing blue and wings I don't about that I just felt a rush of energy so yeah guess I just didn't notices" Dominic said Blake nodded she look around saw nobody was around she then remember the feeling Dominic gave her "Dominic could you do that thing did with my ears" Blake ask Dominic scratch her ears Blake started rubbing her head against Dominic chest and purr "Ok my turn do Faunus look like you do I mean only ear of they're animal half" Dominic ask "No some Faunus purr have tails or both purr" Blake said in between purr's "Ok do Faunus take any thing from they're animal half's like you your part cat so when I scratch you like this that cat have comes out" Dominic said Blake nod before she rub her head against the side of his face

Dominic was scratching Blake ears when an ice blue limo pull up to them Dominic saw a butler step out of the limo Blake saw this and stop herself the butler step up to Dominic "Mr Dominic Weiss of the schness dust company wants to ask you something about you if you would come with me" the butler said Dominic look at Blake he pat her on the head "Don't worry I'll be fine" Dominic said Blake nodded Dominic got up and fellow the butler the butler open the door of the limo Dominic got in the butler close the door and got in the driver seat and drive off

after an hour they made it to the hotel Dominic could tell it was a five-star hotel Dominic step out of the limo and took a look at how big the hotel the butler step out of the limo and lead Dominic to Weiss' room when they got to her room the butler left Dominic Dominic open the door and walk to see Weiss waiting for him "It's nice to meet you again Dominic there's a few thing I want to ask you so please come sit down" Weiss said Dominic went and sit where Weiss point and so Dominic told Weiss what she wanted to know by the time they were done the two just sat there

Weiss was thinking hard all of Dominic's answers lead to more questions Weiss ask him if he had any family he told her he had none he was living with two girls she blush then she ask something she thought "So are one them your GF" Weiss ask "Nope but they may have a crush on me why" Dominic said "No reason but I can't help it but my butlers brought me a tape from a night club you fought in when I watch it you fight on even ground but when you grow wings I couldn't help but find them beautiful" Weiss said "Weiss are you hitting on me" Dominic ask "Why would you say that am I your type" Weiss ask blushing "Yeah your my type in way the only down thing is" Dominic said looking at Weiss chest Weiss saw where Dominic was looking at then Dominic turn and saw what time it was and headed for the door "It was nice Weiss but I have to go later" Dominic said and left Weiss just sat there taking everything just happen in after she did her in whole face turn red

Out side Dominic just exit the hotel gates they had to keep unwanted out then Dominic felt somebody hug him from behind Dominic turn around to see it was Blake he turn around so he was face to face with her "Dominic did she hurt are you ok" Blake ask as she check Dominic to see he was ok "Blake I'm ok she just ask me the same things you did plus she hit on after she found out about the wings Dominic said "Dominic you need to stay away from her she is bad news" Blake said Dominic could feel that Blake didn't trust Weiss so Dominic nodded Dominic then scratch Blake ears as they walk when they made it to Dominic's home Blake want to give Dominic a good goodbye she give Dominic a small kiss on the lips and left Dominic blush before he shook it off when he open the door Ruby grab him and pull him in and close the door she turn to Dominic who was on the floor

"Dominic did Yang do the naked apron" Ruby ask "yeah she did wait! How do you know what that is" Dominic said "So she going to play that way" Ruby said low tone so Dominic couldn't hear "By the way where is she" Dominic said "She went out so it's just you and me Dominic close your eyes ok" Ruby said Dominic close his eyes he heard Ruby grab something the he heard starch sound "Ok open your eyes" Ruby said Dominic open his eyes to see Ruby breast got bigger jumping up and down in his face Ruby saw Dominic face was red before he fall over out cold


	6. Chapter 6 semblance

Ruby was looking over Dominic when he pass out but she could tell from the nose he got from her breast that he like them she took a look at her now bigger breast she guess she was a B or C cup but now how was she going to tell Dad and Yang how her breast got bigger "I wonder where's Yang is." Ruby said, to herself

Else where Yang was looking for Junior at his night club lucky for him he was not there so he's men had to deal with her not wanting another ass kicking they gave her a tape from last night she took it and left and headed for home by the time Yang got home it was 11 pm when she went inside to the living room Yang saw two thing's Dominic was out cold on the couch two Ruby's breast were bigger Yang stood there for a bit before asking "Ruby what's going on why are your breast bigger, and why is Dominic out cold on the couch?" Yang ask, Ruby told Yang what happen "So if I got this right, you made your breast bigger to get back at me for the naked apron." Yang said, Ruby nod then Ruby saw the tape Yang had "Yang whats that tape for?" Ruby ask, "Oh this, I went to the night club to get some answer's, but the guy was not there so they gave me this tape of Dominic fight from last night, and from the way the club look he, did a number on it so I was going to take look at it want to join." Yang said, Ruby nod but before they watch the tape the two put on they're PJ then Yang put the tape in the VCR and the two watch the tape.

Else where Weiss was sleeping she begin to dream about Dominic but then she found herself in a castle she look around to see there was blood everywhere Weiss than heard foot steps coming closer to her Weiss turn to where it was coming from Weiss saw a black armor figer dragging a dead Dominic a red light came from its head Weiss couldn't move she was frozen in fear she saw the black armor let go of Dominic body and rush at Weiss she couldn't do anything it hit her.

"AAAAAAH!" Weiss scream, as she woke up from her nightmare she look around to see she was in her hotel room she laid back down "What was that thing just looking at it alone, it felt like I was looking at the darkness itself, but why was Dominic there, and why do I get this feel that thing out to get Dominic." Weiss said, before her eyes widen with fear not for her life but for Dominic's her hand tighten into a fist "I need to find Dominic again and soon." Weiss thought, before she slowly went back to sleep all something in the back of her head was telling her something was missing from her mind.

Else where Blake had just awoken from a nightmare all she could remember was a black armor figer with red lights coming from it head and Dominic dead at it feet she knew only one thing it was out to hurt Dominic but Blake would be damn if she let that thing hurt Dominic she went back to sleep tomorrow she was going to go look for Dominic to keep him safe but in the back of her head something told her something was missing in her mind.

Back with Yang and Ruby they just got done watching the video tape and now both were in thought Yang was thinking how Dominic beat these twins with little fight time against them and what type semblance he had plus she did think he look hot with wing's but Ruby on the other hand she knew Dominic just started his training as hunter so his aura had to be lock and his semblance should be as well but then again this is Dominic here so for he build his weapon's and armor in one night even she couldn't do that and from what she know's it could be that Dominic's aura is unlock but he has no control over it but the red line's didn't appear so could that be his semblance they saw then she notice Yang waving her hand in front of her Ruby turn to her sister.

"Ruby you ok?" Yang ask, "Yeah it's just, Dominic only just started his training of becoming hunter, I saw him fight and Yang you remember, these red line that appear on Dominic when we told him the nightmare we had." Ruby said, "Yeah what's up with that?" Yang ask, "Well I had talk with Qrow about it, and he guess it could be his semblance starting to come active, like yours remember." Ruby said, Yang nod she remember when she was 14 every time she got mad her semblance became active "Yeah what about it, are you saying these red lines are his semblance." Yang said, "At first yes but now, from what we saw in the video tape these six blue wings my be his real semblance if so, what do these red lines mean." Ruby said, "I think we'll get are answer look." Yang said, pointing at Dominic Ruby look over to see the red lines appear.

"So now what do we do?" Yang ask, "We see if his aura is unlock." Ruby said, she walk over to Dominic "Well come on Yang, I need your help." Ruby said, Yang then walk over and stood next to Ruby both kneel and put they're hand's on Dominic chest however when they did they felt a huge rush of energy coming from Dominic "Yang are you feeling these?" Ruby ask, "Yeah but his aura is unlock, but it feels like something blocking so, that mean we're only feeling whats able to leak out." Yang said, Ruby look at her hand then her eyes widen "Yang look." Ruby said, Yang look to see Ruby had red lines appear on her Yang look to see she had them to hers was the same but yellow the two took they're hands off Dominic chest and the red and yellow line vanish.

"Well Ruby looks like these red lines are from his aura leaking out, so ether something blocking it or his inability to control it, so those blue wings are his semblance so now do we do?" Yang ask, "We have a lot of work to do tomorrow, so we should get some sleep." Ruby said, Yang nodded and both headed to bed.

Later that night Ruby and Yang were sleeping when they were woken up by a loud noise coming from the living room the two got out of their beds and ran to the living room when they got there they saw a white four lege beast with a single horn on its head the beast look at them and spoke "So you are the two, I felt what are your name's." the white beast said with its mind "I'm Ruby and this is my sister Yang, and how are you doing that?" Ruby ask, "I came here to answer some of your questions, and how I can do this you'll find out soon but, I think you want to know why his aura is being block." the white beast said,

"Yes do you know why and unblock it." Ruby ask, "Yes because I was the one who did." the beast said "Why would you do that, he need's his aura." Ruby said, "I did not block his aura, I put a limiter on his aura to keep him safe" the white beast said "Safe what do you mean?" Ruby ask, "His aura automatically boost his combat skills ten times when in combat, but his body can't handle it so I put the limiter on his aura to keep him safe." the white beast said "Ok so why is some of it leaking out?" Yang ask, "Dominic is starting to gain control of it, but that is all I will say." the white beast said "Ok so whats up with the red lines?" Yang ask, the white beast look at Dominic armor "Dose Dominic armor have something to do with it?" Yang ask, the white beast nod.

"So why did the red lines appear on us, well yellow for me." Yang said, "I can not say." the white beast said "Ok does Dominic like me?" Ruby ask, the white beast lift an eyebrow at her question "You will find out soon, but...here's a tip Dominic isn't very will, when it comes to heated moments." the white beast said then it notice the sisters were glaring at each other "If you two are done, I have one more thing to say." the beast spoke and the two turn they're attention to the white beast "You need train him, to awoken what you call a semblance, so he can gain his true power but remember this, even if it's made from the dark it can be use for good." the white beast said then vanish in a bright light forcing Ruby and Yang to cover they're eyes.

Ruby's eyes shot open to see she was in her room she look around to see Dominic was at the door "awake I see come, and get dress Yang wants us to go somewhere." Dominic said, "why is there something wrong?" Ruby ask, "Beat's me, and she want to talk to you in her room before we go." Dominic said, and close the door behind him and went to the living room Ruby got dress went to her sister's room when she open the door she saw Yang sitting on her bed "Yang is there something wrong?" Ruby ask, "No it's just, did you have a dream last night with a white beast, with a single horn on its head?" Yang ask, "Yes I did and, your were there to and it told us Dominic's aura wasn't block, but it put a limiter on it to keep him safe." Ruby said, "Yes and it told us to help awaken Dominic semblance." Yang said, "Yeah that right so where are we going?" Ruby ask, "You see come on." Yang said, getting and both went to the living room to got Dominic and left.

Later Yang, Ruby, and Dominic were walking to an old building outside of town when they got there Ruby and Dominic look at the old building they could tell it was a fight club "Yang why are we here?" Ruby ask, Yang just walk to the door and open Ruby and Dominic look inside to see it had been turn into an all out training room with training droids "Yang how did you do this?" Dominic ask, as they walk in "Well I found the place, and use it for training and then, I started fixing the place up" Yang said, "Then where did you get the droid's?" Dominic ask, "I uh borrow them." Yang said, "Ok so why did you, drag us out here?" Dominic ask, "Well I went to the night club last night, to have a word or two with Junior, but he wasn't and they didn't want another asskicking, so they gave me a tape of the night before, when you use your semblance." Yang said, "My semblance, so that what those blue wings were." Dominic said, "yes but it seems from what we saw you use without knowing." Yang said.

"So we're going to find out what it can do." Ruby said, "That's right first, do you know what a semblance is?" Yang ask, "If I'm right, a semblance is a personal ability right." Dominic said, "Yes it's a personal ability mines is speed, and Yang's semblance is when ever she takes damage she gets stronger, and her eyes turn red, but that maybe a side effect because, that happens when she gets made." Ruby said, "So we need you to tell us, what happen in the fight from your view." Yang said, "Well when I got hit by those rockets, and then when he hit me with that bat of his into a glass table, I then felt a rush energy then when he had the nickles you gave me, I got angry then that energy double and you saw the rest." Dominic said.

"What you gave him a nickles?" Ruby ask, with a tone of angry "Well it was a thank you gift." Yang said, then the two started argue while they did that Dominic was remembering what he read about semblance there was a tip in a book so he gave the tip a try he then close his eyes and imagine his wings after a few seconds Dominic open his eyes to see the bottom of his hands glowing blue Dominic turn his head to see if he had wing but he didn't Dominic look at Yang and Ruby still arguing "Guys...guys...GUYS!" Dominic yell, that got they're attention Ruby and Yang turn to Dominic to see some parts of his body was glowing blue but he had no blue wing "Dominic how what, how did you active your semblance?" Ruby ask,

"Well Qrow had me read a few book about become a hunter, and there was a tip on how to active your semblance, but seems we miss something since I don't have the wings." Dominic said, while looking at himself "Well I'm glad you can active your semblance, but what could we have miss." Ruby said, then she saw Dominic blushing "Well you see I think my semblance, may have become active much early, you see when Yang and I were outside of the night club, for the first time Yang gave me a kiss on the lip's and when Yang was fighting Junior, when she got hurt felt that energy but when Yang got back up it faded away, so unless my blue wing tied to my angry the only other thing, is that kiss but like's that's it." Dominic said, he then saw Yang staring at him "Yang why staring me like that?" Dominic ask, Yang didn't say anything but started to walk over to Dominic until she was in kissing range

"Yang what are-." Dominic said, before he was cut off by Yang kissing him he immediately grow his six blue wings Yang back up to see his six blue wings "Well it looks like the kiss was the answer." Yang said, "Yeah so should start now." Dominic said, Yang nodded and pull out a small remote press a butten and the droids active Dominic got into a fighting stance.

Then the droids charge Dominic he dodge the first one's attack Dominic counter with a powerful uppercut knocking the droid 's head off the two droid's still left charge Dominic at once then they jump up in the air and did a ground pawn together Dominic dodge by using his wings to push himself back when the droid's landed Dominic charge them one of the droid's saw this and jump out of the way the other droid got punch through the chest by Dominic he then pull his fist from the droids chest the last one attack from behind Dominic saw it at the last second then in a split second the droid was cut in two Ruby and Yang saw this the look at Dominic hand then they're eyes widen at what they saw in Dominic hand it was a sword they know and wish they never get to see it.

Dominic look down at the slice in two droid on the ground Dominic look at it with confusion then he felt like he was holding something he look at his right hand to see he was holding on to Elucidator from SAO but something was off the once hand-guard that drop down to the right now drop to both sides and the blade outline light grey is now red and the small white cross emblazoned is now bone white Dominic stood straight up he then look over to Yang and Ruby to see them scary of something Dominic look at them confusion "Guys whats wrong it's like saw a gho-." Dominic said, before Ruby and Yang jump him Dominic land on his back Yang grab the sword and throw it away Ruby and Yang hug him Dominic was a bit daze from them jumping on to him but he immediately felt them crying on his chest he try to sit up the best he could

"Ruby, Yang what's wrong why are you crying?" Dominic ask, but they didn't answer Dominic laid back down and he look to where Yang throw the sword but the sword was gone Dominic sigh knowing he was gonna wait for them to stop crying before they tell him what's going on.

Else where Weiss had her butlers look for Dominic but so far they had no luck she look around her hotel room she then look where Dominic sit at when they talk and saw a letter she went over to it and pick it up she saw it was old 10 years at best it was open she saw it had Dominic name on it she took the paper out and saw it was a will "To Anacletus Dominic Tenshi, the last known air to the-." Weiss eyes widen at the name one of her butler's came in "Miss, Schness we-." was the butler said before Weiss grab him and gave the butler the I want him right now look "I don't want hear it, I want Dominic found immediately you hear me." Weiss said, the butler nodded Weiss let him go and the butler left but he knew Weiss since she was three he could tell she sound very desperate he went back to search he was gonna find Dominic.

Back with Dominic, Yang, and Ruby the two finally calm down and the two told him why they acted that way "Ok so if I got this right, that sword is name chased and it's like the darkness itself right." Dominic said, "Yes that it but, do you know how bad this is?" Yang ask, "Yes I can tell from the way you two acted, ok I'll never use the sword again unless, I have no other way ok." Dominic said, "Yes but we still don't want you to use it." Ruby said, "Ruby, Yang just because, it's made from the dark it still can be use for good." Dominic said, Yang and Ruby remember the white beast said the same thing "Now what do, you guys want to do should we keep training or go home." Dominic said, "Let's head home." Ruby said, Dominic and Yang nodded and head home.

Else where Blake was looking all over for Dominic she went to his home but no one was there she then went into town but still had no luck she walking past a weapon shop when she heard the door open behind "Thank's for the parts." Dominic said, Blake immediately turn to see Dominic leaving the store Blake immediately grab Dominic and pull him to a alleyway Dominic look to see who grab him it was Blake but before he could ask anything Blake knock him out she grab Dominic and throw him over her shoulder and grab the bag of items he bought and headed to her little hideout

Later Blake with Dominic still out arrive at her place it was an old house ten years at best Blake found it and bein using it since she open the door and went in she put Dominic on the couch she was glad the old house had beds power a table and a couch she look down at the bag she was holding she went and put it on the table and she look at the bag and she saw it had the schness dust company logo on it she took a look at what he bought it was weapon parts some dust but one of the dust jars caught her eyes she pick it up and took a good look at it she seen it before it was a mask dust type it use for hiding something appearance but why did Dominic need it speaking of Dominic he had come too Dominic look at Blake from the couch she had her back turn Dominic got up he sneak up to Blake he screech her ears Blake immediately let out purrs.

"Blake you mind telling me why you knock me." Dominic said, "I wanted to mark my mate." Blake said, Dominic froze from what Blake said Blake immediately realise what she said "Dominic I mean I uh it that your ear screeching is really good, and I got caught up in it, it's not that I don't like you I would go out with you if I had the shot." Blake said, "Blake it's ok." Dominic said, and screech her ears Blake started rub her head agants Dominic "Blake I need to get going ok." Dominic said, Blake nodded and gave back the bag to Dominic he gave her a kiss on the for-head and left.

Later Dominic made it back home when Dominic notice a cylinder at the door step he pick it up and look at it to see it had Ruby and Yang's name on Dominic saw it was from they'er dad Dominic put the clinder under his arm and open the door and went inside and close the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7 Zwei and rose knight

Dominic lock the door and want into the living room, in the living room Ruby was in he PJ watching TV "Hey Ruby you got mail." Dominic said, from behind Ruby, she turn around to see Dominic caring a beg and cylinder, "Hey Dominic who's it's from?" Ruby ask, "It's from your dad." Dominic said, as he hold the cylinder out, Ruby grow a huge smile on her face, Ruby immediately ran up behind Dominic and jump up and lock her legs Dominic waist so she can reach the cylinder, immediately the cylinder open and a black item drop out on to the ground, Dominic look at the item with a odd look before he saw it jump up a few time's before it change shape, Dominic look at the thing on the ground before it bark.

"AAAAHHH! ZWEI!" Ruby yell, as she did a pose with Zwei running in the background, "He sent you a dog in the mail." Dominic said, as Ruby was holding Zwei as he lick her "Don't worry Dominic, dad does this all the time." Ruby said, Dominic just sigh not willing to ask why, Dominic look at Zwei as he had his head upside down looking at Dominic, Zwei turn his head right-side up, Dominic pet Zwei on the head, "Hey Ruby where's Yang?" Dominic ask, "She went out, she won't be back till some time to-night, hey a movie coming on do you want to watch it." Ruby ask, "Yeah I like that." Dominic said, Ruby smile she grab Dominic and throw him and Zwei on the couch, before she jump on the couch.

Right now Dominic, Ruby, and Zwei were watching the movie name the black and red rose, it was about a guy and girl that fall in love and become hunters that are know as the black and red rose team, Ruby was look at Dominic when the lover got a love scene Ruby got closer to Dominic, it only bein a few day's but when ever Dominic near she felt her worry's and pain she had vanish and now watching this movie she knew what this felling was it was love, "Dominic can I ask you something?" Ruby ask, "Yeah what is it Ruby?" Dominic said, "Well do you ever think about me and you?" Ruby ask, "What do you mean?" Dominic said, "Dominic every time I'm with you I get this feeling, that at first I thought it was because you were my first guy friend, but now after seeing this movie I now know what this feeling is, (Ruby moves closer to Dominic) is that I fell in love with you." Ruby said, before she kiss Dominic.

Dominic was caught off guard by Ruby but she gave Dominic this feeling, a feeling that Dominic thought was lost but now it came back Dominic kiss Ruby back, Ruby try to deepen the kiss but only cause her and Dominic to fall back on the couch, Zwei move out-of-the-way and sit in Ruby's spot while Ruby and Dominic kept kissing, after some time Ruby felt something hitting her she broken kiss to see what it was, she saw it was a something in Dominic's pants, "Dominic is something wrong, there something in your pants?" Ruby ask, "Well you were rubbing me, and I was-." Dominic said before Ruby put a finger on Dominic lips.

"I see come on let's go to my room" Ruby said, and grab Dominic and lead him to her room but stop, "Zwei you can watch the movie if you want, and if Yang come's home tell her not to bug us ok." Ruby said, Zwei nod and went back to watching the movie, Ruby lead Dominic into her room, when they got there Ruby push Dominic on the bed, and begin to unzip his pants when she fully unzip them she was met by Dominic's dick, Ruby was shock about how big it was, "10in long 4in wide." Dominic said, "So big and it's going to go in me." Ruby thought, "Ruby this is your first time right, and by the look on your face you don't know much about sex, am I right." Dominic said, Ruby nod, "Well I know more about sex, so why don't I lead ok." Dominic said, Ruby nod.

"Ok get on the bed, and laid down, I'll do this rest." Dominic said, Ruby got on the bed, and Dominic started to play with Ruby's breast Ruby let out a moan of surprise to how good it felt to have Dominic play with her breast, Dominic pull Ruby shirt off to see her black and red bra, the sight turn Dominic on he couldn't take it anymore Dominic grab and throw the rest of Ruby's PJ's off, Ruby had her legs open "I wonder how you taste." Dominic said, Ruby saw Dominic lowering his head to her pussy "it smell's like rose's." Dominic thought, before he lick Ruby's pussy Ruby gasp in surprise "Dominic what, moan are you doing?" Ruby ask, Dominic stop, and look up at Ruby, "Ruby I can't take it anymore, please let me put in." Dominic said, Ruby nod, Dominic got up and slowly put himself in, Ruby yelp at the pain, but beard it once Dominic was fully in, "I feel so full." Ruby said.

"I'm going to start moving." Dominic said, Ruby nod, Dominic started out slowly but went faster after a bit, Ruby keep letting out cute moans, she wrap her legs and arms around Dominic, "Faster faster Dominic this feels so gooooooood, please do me more" Ruby beg, Dominic went faster, he could feel it he was going to cum, "Ruby I'm gonna cum, I'm going to take It out." Dominic said, but Ruby tighten her hold "No, I want you to cum inside me." Ruby said, "But Ruby you'll get pragnet." Dominic said, "I Don't mind if it's yours Dominic, so please cum." Ruby said, Dominic thrust once more and both of them came, Dominic laid next to Ruby on bed out cold, Ruby smile and pull the cover over them, and hug Dominic and fell asleep.


End file.
